myfavoritecartoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitro warrior
� nitro warrior is the demon king of demon world and has never lost a battel he worked for the evil wizard anthony and is anthonys best fighter and is his last level fighter he is level5 and has never thought some one could reach him tell episode 351 the demon king when the� ' hero spuad' gets to his level he is going to battel diminsional alchemist but alst the battel is never won because nitro sees the tension with maximum6 and goyo '''so he tells anthony to put goyo under his '''mind control and fight maximum and he does he interups the match and and leveas then anthonys evil spells coms to action forceing goyo to attack maximum the battel is on episode 352 '''and will that is happening '''blast magician and d.d warrior head for anthonys catsle and they find anthony and nitro anthony use his magic take them to a mountain with dark dragon ice prison will thats happening goyo defates maximum and diminsianol alchemist aperara in frony of him and tells him to stop now their at it anthonys in triged by this and then the dark dragons ice prison opens and the dragon is powerful and at a 100precent d.d warrior and blast magicion have to do somthing and ran the killes d.d warior is revived by dimisional alcemist later blast magicion is alone and has battel to deal with alchemist defates goyo and breaks the spell but wizard� anthonys spell� lands goyo in a forever sleep and now alchmist needs help the dark dragon senses nitro poer is more powerful then blast magian and kills nitro and nocks out blast magician and after that nitro is senn in demonworld he had been wish back when the light dragon '''use magic saved every one who was killed by her evil foe dark dragon. nitro bio nitro was first seen a undre world demon but a stop class fighter and challeged the king '''arcana and won thats when wizard anthony decide to make him his slave and told him useing his magi spell and told him to invade frog wrold and in the castel anthony vacation home was anthony awating with the dead frog king body had shiftshaped into him in to control the frog empire and anthony use his mind controll spell and put him in his control and has been a servent ever since then . abilitys giant chi blast-'''the 3 hight form of chi energy '''fist fire-'''his fist can blas huee fire fist shape chi blas '''shifshape-'''the ability to look like some one else '''bone detecter-'''his gentic abilty to find things and people '''roam fires-'''from his mouth he can make long large fires '''flight-'''the ability to fly '''telokaneses-'''the ability to move objecst with mind '''inlarge-'''he can make him self biger and taller '''small-'''he can turn tiny '''super strenth-'''to be more stronger than others '''chi control-'''he can make his chi cintrol elements '''lighting mouth-'''he shots huge bims of light from mouth '''eye bim-'''shot bims of energy from eye '''super speed-'''to be faster than others '''tail blat-'''his tell can shoot a larg bim of energy from his tail '''force feild-'''he make energy feild '''anthonys magic barrier '''materallize-'''he can items out of nowere '''illusion-'''to make night marres real Write the second section of your article here.